


The Life We Seek To Find

by oakleyfraser4



Series: Chopped!The 100 Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge, F/M, Frikdreina, Telepathy, a long journey to a new life, blanket fort, el dorado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: “Alexia and Blue, they’ll have a better chance there. You will have a better chance there. Trust me.”Murphy and Emori make the daring decision to travel across the unknown wasteland of Earth in order to find the so-called ‘City Of Light’ in the hopes of finding a better future for their little family.-Loosely based on “Bird Box” in the sense that there is a safe haven a long journey away.Written for the Final Round (Round 4) of Chopped 3.0!RESULTS:-1st place for 'trope: Frikdreina'-1st place for 'trope: Telepathy'-2nd place tie for 'bonus poll: Best Plot Twist'
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: Chopped!The 100 Fanfic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chopped 3.0 Round 4





	The Life We Seek To Find

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL ROUND (ROUND 4)  
> Theme: (Author’s Choice) Action/Adventure  
> Trope 1 : El Dorado  
> Trope 2 : Frikdreina  
> Trope 3: Telepathy  
> Trope 4: (free space) Blanket fort

**DAY 11**

“Daddy, how much longer?” Were probably the most hated four words of Alexia Murphy’s vocabulary by her father, John Murphy himself. At first, it was just a question. Then it became a statement, followed by a whine and now it was a full-blown torture sentence. The stupid four words had been said over a thousand times it felt like, and Murphy wasn’t even keeping track.

To be fair, they had been travelling for a long time. Today alone, there had been over six consecutive hours of walking. For any adult that would’ve been a long walk. But for a young couple with two young children it was more than long; it was endless. The miles blended together and each step forward was painful. When Alexia asked the question again, Murphy threw up his hands in the air and turned to his wife. “We should take a break, right?”

Emori, who wasn’t just towing their eldest alongside her, but was also pregnant with their third child, nodded happily. Her pregnancy hadn’t been too bad so far, though as the days of travel progressed, Emori worried how long it was going to take for them to reach their destination; wherever that was. When they had started this trip, Emori hadn’t even realized there was a third baby. Now she was sure there was another child on the way to join eight year old Alexia and three year old Blue. Blue was actually named Rhys, but no one had called him that for most of his life. The nickname “Blue” really just stuck ever since he had opened his eyes. The clear ocean pools of his eyes provided the perfect name for him from that moment forward. Plus he had his mother’s curls that were always getting in his eyes. Besides that, Blue was a sweet and soulful child, always sticking close by Mommy or Daddy.

Alexia, Murphy and Emori’s daughter, was something of the complete opposite nature than her younger brother. She had blue eyes too, but they were closer to replicating her father’s shade. Besides a more tanned complexion from Emori, Alexia was all Murphy, right down to her mischievous personality and charming smirk. Emori always commented about how alike the two of them were, and Murphy couldn’t help but agree for the most part. Although Murphy did like to argue that he was “less annoying” than his mini-me.

When Murphy called for a break, the sun was already beginning to set in the west, the opposite direction of which Murphy and his family were travelling. The sun was beating on their backs, making it hotter than normal. Emori was happy to stop walking; her feet were sore and she was hungry. Maybe that’s why Alexia had been so whiney recently; she was desperately hungry. It seemed logical.

Murphy, who had been in charge of carrying little Blue as well as a backpack with most of their things, set his son on the ground before dropping the backpack off his back. “Feels good to finally get rid of that load,” he commented, sinking to the ground himself. The land they were currently on was barren and stretched for miles. It wasn’t quite rock beneath his feet but it wasn't as fine as sand. Perhaps a mix between the two. Whatever it was, it was comfy enough for the family to lie on top of for the night. Beat the sand dunes they were on the first few nights. Though as a family used to being on the run, they took what they had and didn’t complain. Life wasn’t going to be easy, especially as a family with _freaks_. The word left a bitter taste in Murphy’s mouth. 

To Murphy, he thought his family was perfect. From the first moment Emori had shown him her mutated hand, he thought it was beautiful. He never once agreed with the fact that her parents had cast her out for her. And many years later, when their first child had been brought into the world, he stuck to his first thought. He loved Alexia’s fused fingers that imitated her mother’s in a way. 

And little Blue was something else. He had been born with tiny ears, ones that didn’t allow him to hear properly, if at all. At the time of Blue’s birth, Murphy and Emori had been living in a common village so there, someone had taught them what was called “signing”; a way of communicating with someone unable to hear. Though they didn’t live in that village anymore, Blue had grown up using his perfectly formed hands to communicate his emotions. Emori and Murphy had made up their own hand signs too, and it was their own secret language. Alexia was especially proud she knew how to use it.

Their dinner that evening was uneventful. Few places provided access to food especially when they were in the middle of the Barren. Murphy had a couple mink meat still left dried in his pack and Emori had a handful of berries. It was a simple meal but everyone got their fill. Soon, they would need to get more food, a task Murphy was not eager to take on. But he would do it for his family, just as he made the choice to cross many miles of land in the hopes that somewhere out there, a better future awaits.

Murphy settled down to sleep. The weather was clear-skied which meant the need for a makeshift roof was unnecessary. Nestled up on his chest was Blue and lying in between him and his wife, was Alexia. It was only during sleep that his little girl’s face softened and she looked like the angel everyone pictured her as. Murphy thought his daughter was an angel but Emori always said she was far from it. Maybe it was the emotional side of Alexia that made it hard to picture her angel-like. Alexia had the tendency to react in a big way, if something was upsetting her. _Like father, like daughter,_ Murphy thought.

_Rightfully so,_ Emori replied. Murphy wanted to kick himself once he heard Emori’s words in his head; he hadn’t meant for his telepathy to be on at the moment. Before they had had children, Murphy and Emori had had mind drives placed into their heads. Something had malfunctioned in the intake process and though their minds were not stored on the chips, somehow a wired connection allowed them and only them to communicate. While it was helpful when they didn’t want their children to overhear a conversation, sometimes when Murphy accidentally thought things and Emori heard them, it wasn’t so helpful. _John, you’re still talking to me,_ Emori said, this time with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Murphy shook his head to clear his thoughts and shot a small smile over at his girl. _Sorry,_ he said.

_I love you,_ Emori thought, before turning over in the attempt of getting comfier.

_I love you too_. Murphy stared up into the hazy darkness, watching the sparkle of the stars above his head. His eyelids drooped and sleep crashed over him like a wave.

  
  


**DAY 15**

It was the hottest day yet. Murphy, Emori and their children had made it out of the Barren but were now about to tread through the Dead Zone. Only a small forest in the near distance separated them from the vast desert still left to conquer. And the small family had no food or water.

At the edge of the forest, a river could be spotted. They only had to trek for a few more hours before water was accessible. Only a few more hours seemed manageable. Though Alexia was unhappy and had begun to whine, and Blue kept signing that he was thirsty. “We’ll be there soon,” Emori promised her son. To Alexia, she offered a more interesting response. “Xia, if you can make it to the river where we plan to camp for the night, I can show you how to make a special fort with the trees.”

This seemed to pique Alexia’s interest, and she stopped complaining almost immediately. “Really? What kind of special fort?” The eight year old was now bouncing on her toes; clearly Emori’s surprise had done the trick.

“You’ll have to wait until we reach the treeline,” Emori replied with a smile. Over their children’s heads, Murphy smiled at Emori.

_How will we find food?_ He asked her, not wanting to involve Alexia and Blue in his worries.

Emori shrugged. _We just will, as we always do._ So much was riding on this journey. Nothing could make them turn back now. _We only have to have as much food and water as it takes to cross the Dead Zone. They say that the haven we seek-_

_Is past the Dead Zone._ Murphy interrupted Emori’s thoughts. _I know. We’ve heard it and discussed it so many times._

The place they seeked had been named The City Of Light. Only stories, none confirmed to be quite true, had been told about The City. Legend had it that The City Of Light held all the riches in the world; it held all the answers and cured all diseases. When Murphy and Emori were young, they had laughed at the stories told about such a place. Now, here they were hoping that The City Of Light really did exist. They needed it to, for their sake and their children’s sake.

Back where they first began their journey, frikdreinas were forced to be outcasts. There had been a few perfect years were everyone, no matter what you looked like, was able to live in peace. Until new settlers had taken over and wanted anyone who wasn’t “normal” to be left for dead. It was then that Murphy and Emori made the difficult decision to spare their children’s lives and try to find a place that could cure their imperfections. The City Of Light was rumoured to perform such miracles. And once those miracles had been performed, only then would Emori, Alexia, Blue and their unborn child, be completely safe.

The foursome made it to the treeline just before dusk. Emori was unsure of Murphy going to find some food this late, but Murphy promised he’d stay within calling distance. Once Murphy had set off, Emori came through with her promise to Alexia. “We need all the blankets,” she said. “You and Blue go get them, okay?” 

Alexia nodded eagerly. She took her little brother’s hand and they ran to the packs to get the blankets. In the moment of silence, Emori sat back and placed a hand over the small rise of her belly. It would still be many months to go, before this child emerged into the world, and at that point, Emori hoped that all the baby's imperfections could be cured by The City Of Light. It was her family’s only chance at a safe future.

Soon, Alexia and Blue were back with the blankets. Emori sat up and began to show her daughter how to tie the corner of the blankets to overhanging tree branches. Alexia watched her mother do it once, then tried herself. It took a few attempts, but soon Alexia had tied up an entire blanket to four different branches. “Like that Mommy?” She asked, standing back to admire her handy work.

The blanket spread out over branches had already created a makeshift roof. Emori smiled. “Just like that. Now Blue, you can drape blankets over the branches so our fort has walls,” she signed. Blue nodded solemnly and did as his mother told him. When all was done, the three looked at their fort. It was lopsided and probably wasn’t going to stay together for very long, but that didn’t phase Alexia. She jumped up and down and hugged her mom. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She shouted, and ran to sit underneath the fort. “I love it!”

Blue looked uncertaintly at his mother. “Can I go too?” He signed.

“Of course.” Emori replied. Cautiously, Blue sat under the fort next to his sister. In a matter of minutes, he was loving their creation as much as Alexia, and she was making him giggle. Emori’s heart wanted to burst as she watched her two children enjoy a simple thing such as a blanket fort. They looked so happy, so carefree in this moment. How could anyone want them to be cast out? They were just children, like any other. It hurt Emori greatly, because she couldn’t bear to imagine having to leave her children. She wondered how her own parents had done it.

“Emori, are you okay?” Murphy’s voice startled her, and she quickly turned her head to look at him. His arms were full of firewood and his hands held a couple dead minks. But he dropped everything to rush over to Emori, seeing she was upset. “Hey, it’s okay.” Murphy crouched down and pulled Emori into a hug. _What’s wrong?_ He asked.

Emori shook her head. She wasn’t focused enough to speak in her head. “How could someone not want these children, these helpless souls that are so dear and loving, to have a good life? I’m not asking to be rich or for us to not have struggles. I just want our babies to be able to grow up without the fear someone is going to remove them from our lives because of something they, and I, can’t help?” 

There were no words Murphy could say to comfort Emori. What could he say? The cold hard truth was right there in her statement. Their kids would forever have the fear that someone would want them exterminated. As parents, they would try to hold that burden to themselves as long as possible. But one day, both Alexia and Blue would need to understand the severity of the truth.

A giggle erupted from inside the blanket fort, to which Murphy and Emori looked up towards. Blue had his hands out by his cheeks and his tongue was sticking out at Alexia, as he made a silly face. Alexia tickled him and they fell over together, against the earthen floor. It made Murphy smile, just a bit, to see his kids managing to laugh despite the stakes at hand. One of his hands found his wife’s and he squeezed lightly. Then it drifted further to rest on her stomach, where the third of his offspring had made camp. This life wasn’t ideal, for anyone but especially a baby, but Murphy knew the child would always be protected as long as he was alive. “You’ll be safe too, I promise,” Murphy whispered. Trying to smile at Murphy, Emori lay back against him and together they tried not to think about the worse possible results they could come across once they reached the so-called City Of Light. Everything would be okay.

  
  


**DAY 27**

It was only noon when Alexia complained she was tired.

This was the earliest she had begun to whine yet. It was another day of walking, another day of the same one-foot-in-front-of-the-other rubbish. Murphy was just as fed up with walking as his daughter. Which is why, at this point, he didn’t even get after her for being cranky or try to come up with a fun game. He just swung Alexia onto his shoulders and kept going. It was all they really could do.

An hour later, they stopped for a break and something to eat. Then the trek continued on, on and on and on. The desert seemed-and probably was-endless. The woods had proved a bit of a challenge, physically due to having to climb over roots and fallen tree trunks. But the desert was a mental test, as it was hard to not go crazy after seeing the same scenery for days on end. Murphy was hot and exhausted; all he wanted was to jump into a nice pool of water.

Emori was finally starting to feel some pregnancy side effects. For two days in a row, she had barely managed to keep food down and she was light-headed. The heat and walking with barely any breaks did not help. At one point, as the desert hill dipped a bit, Emori almost slid down the sand dune with Blue in her arms. She luckily righted herself before anyone got hurt, but it was then did she realize she needed another break. “Can we stop? I need to lie down,” Emori called to Murphy who was only a few paces ahead.

“Sure.” Murphy stopped walking and put Alexia down. “Do you feel sick? What’s wrong?” The questions were endless. 

_I just need to lie down_. Emori just wanted some silence without any movement. So Murphy quickly spread out a blanket on the sand and took the kids onto his lap, giving Emori some space.

“Daddy, why are we trying to go to The City Of Light?” Alexia asked after a while. Even though it was midday, Blue quickly fell asleep using Murphy’s knee as a pillow. His curls were tangled and the light wind brushed them onto his face, covering his sweet features. His small ears, nubs really, just stuck out of his head and Murphy touched them gently. To answer Alexia’s question truthfully would require a conversation he had yet to decide if his daughter was ready for it. His children were more than everything to him.

“Alexia, remember when Mommy and I first told you that we needed to leave camp?” Murphy began, leaning back on his hands.

Alexia thought about it for a moment. “Yes,” she answered finally. “It was because of my hand, right? I heard Mommy say that people like us, me and Blue and Mommy, wouldn’t be safe. But my hand wasn’t my fault!”

The emotions were on the verge of breaking Murphy, as he looked sadly at his daughter. Alexia was used to having to leave something behind or a decision was made not including her because her behaviour had been at fault. Though this time, this time it involved a part of her that no one could’ve controlled.

Well maybe Murphy and Emori could’ve controlled it. Had they not chosen to bring offspring of theirs into the world, they wouldn’t be stuck in this situation. Though again, even if it was only Emori’s life at stake, Murphy still would’ve travelled whatever distance was needed in order to save her. The girl he loved. The only girl he would ever love, no matter what the future brought. His heart wasn’t his anymore; it was hers and always would be hers. Emori’s.

Alexia’s words brought back a memory, one Murphy had pushed to the back of his mind in the hopes of forgetting. But he will never forget the hazed anger in Emori’s eyes and horrid stare he knew was in his. When she blamed herself for the faults of their children, because she carried the gene for mutations, it was presumed. “ _I’m the reason they’re messed up, I’m the reason that our children will never be given a safe-pass at life!” Emori shouted, turning her back on Murphy. The kids were unaware of the fight their parents were having and had luckily been playing outside their shelter._

_Murphy tried to run over and stop Emori from thrashing around. She was wrecking everything inside their small cave that was breakable, and it was starting to scare Murphy. He had never seen the girl he loved like this; his wife like this. She had this feral look in her eyes and it seemed as though anything in her way was going to be broken. Their small card table tipped backwards, and dinner’s preparation went with it. “Emori, stop it!”_

_“It’s not because of you, John! You have nothing wrong with you. It’s because of me. Of this.” She held up her disformed hand, the one Murphy always called badass. The one he held in his own whenever he could because he loved that her difference brought her to him all those years ago._

_In a split second, Murphy wrapped his arms around Emori, and pinned her hands behind her back. Though Emori tried to fight him off, soon her body gave up the fight. “John, just let me go.”_

_“No.” Murphy shook his head, but he loosened his grip. “You do not get the blame for our children’s differences. We both do. We both created those two lives outside the cave and I am not sorry for that. Alexia and Blue aren’t mistakes and they are not messed up in the least. How could you think that I, the man who knows you better than anyone else, think that a part of you is worth being outcasted for? Because I sure as hell don’t see it.”_

_The tears came at that moment. From both Murphy and Emori as they collapsed on the floor of their shelter. Emori’s tears were more of final relief, and Murphy’s were just because this moment right now seemed to be the most emotional. They weren’t perfect; they were far from it. But together, they had managed to create two lives that weren’t doing any harm by existing. Those two lives, named Alexia and Blue, were going to be safe because Murphy and Emori would do everything in their power to keep them safe._

_Their breathing slowed, and the tears soon dried. “You are everything.” Murphy said, kissing Emori’s hand, then her face. “You and Alexia and Blue.”_

_Emori didn’t think this wasn’t the best time to tell Murphy about what she had heard some of the villagers talking about. However, with two young children that normally needed their parents constant attention, it was probably going to be now or never. “John, there’s something I need to tell you.”_

_Murphy searched Emori’s gaze, trying to figure out whatever it was that Emori’s was trying to tell him. “Are you pregnant?” He blurted out._

_“What?” Emori looked taken aback. “No, at least I don’t think so.”_

_With a sigh, Murphy smiled. “Sorry, I just had to ask. Pretty sure you were telling me about Blue’s coming arrival last time you “needed to tell me something”.”_

_“Well what I’m proposing is almost as big a deal.” Emori tried to find the right words. “I want us to find The City Of Light.”_

_A moment of silence washed over the pair of them. “The city of what?” Murphy raised an eyebrow._

_Emori laughed, though it was a nervous kind of laugh. “The City Of Light. I overheard a few of the passerby travellers talking about it.” She then proceeded to tell Murphy about all the legends she had heard regarding the haven at the end of the desert. The rumours seemed crazy even to her own ears. “It’s our only chance. It’s Alexia and Blue’s only chance.”_

_“I have to admit, what you’re asking is insane.” Murphy sat up and stared down at Emori. “But if it’s what you think is best for our children, then I say ‘hell yeah’. I trust you. I always have.”_

_They kissed. It was a sweet, light kiss, one that didn’t hold all the passion that normally was present in a moment alone together. Although that kiss proved to Emori that even in her wildest moments, Murphy would support her. It’s why she loved him and always would love him. He was her forever. They were each other’s forever._

  
  


**DAY 32**

Day thirty-two brought a low point for Emori. She was struggling under the reality of being pregnant and though Murphy did his best to carry Blue and Alexia as well as the backpack, it was becoming a lot for him to manage. At their lunch stop, a top of a dusty hill, Murphy pulled Emori aside while their kid made sandcastles, another game Emori had created trying to keep Alexia entertained. “Emori, what’s wrong?”

“Did we make the right decision?” Though Emori was the one who suggested this whole journey to begin with, she seemed to still be the most apprehensive about it.

Murphy stared at the sand beneath his feet. He looked left, back in the direction they had come from. And then he looked right, in the direction they had yet to travel. “Sometimes I think you forget that it’s not just the kids we’re finding a safe future for.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

“Really? Then listen to me. The City Of Light will give us _all_ a better life. I know you and you know me. We won’t stop searching until we manage to get our family to safety. Alexia and Blue, they’ll have a better chance there. You will have a better chance there. Trust me.” His hands on her shoulders, Murphy moved his head until Emori met his eyes. “Trust me.”

“Okay.” Emori nodded, pressing her forehead to Murphy’s. “I trust you. Always.”

“Good.” Murphy stayed touching Emori for a second longer, then stood up. “We keep going then.” The trek continued with Alexia high on Murphy’s shoulders and Blue in a sort of makeshift carrier on Emori’s back. Over a month of travelling had gone by and their destination seemed just as far away as when they started. Everyone was tired and wanted nothing more than to get there already. Wherever “there” was.

Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was the power of The City Of Light because in that moment, Emori grabbed his hand to get his attention. “John, look.” Emori pointed out over the deserted land to a certain gleam in the distance. “The City Of Light!”

Murphy hoisted Alexia higher on his shoulders and used his hand to shield his eyes from the beating sun. “It’s really there,” he said, awe in his voice. They had been journeying for so long, it didn’t seem real that they were truly within glimpse of The City Of Light. The city where his children could grow up safe and happy. Without fear of outsiders judging the children, and Emori herself, for deformities they couldn’t control. It seemed as though Murphy was the only one who saw their “freakishness” as something beautiful. Sure, they were his family. But he saw these extra parts of them as unique and would never cast out someone from his family or village just for bearing them. And this new life, the life that Emori had yet to bring into the world, was going to be guaranteed safety in this new land.

The sky had grown dusky, so they decided to make camp for one last time. In the early morning, they would make the final journey to whatever was waiting for them in the distance. Blankets were laid out and it was Alexia and Murphy who fell asleep the fastest tonight. With Alexia’s head resting next to Murphy’s, Emori almost smiled. They were so much alike, even the way the corner of Murphy’s mouth turned up when he slept; Alexia had inherited it too.

Many thoughts and possibilities of what tomorrow could bring were running through Emori’s head, making it impossible to settle down to sleep. So she watched the stars come out, watching them chase each other across the sky. Carefree, just like her children as they played, unaware of the struggles they one-day may have to face. Being a constant beam of light in the sky was no small fate. Emori knew that.

A body stirred. From her lap, Blue looked up at Emori. “Mommy, what are you looking at?” He asked, his fingers flying as he communicated in the only way he knew how.

“The stars and the moon, Blue, the stars and the moon.” She spread her hand out over the sky above them to show him. “One day, you will look at this and remember the big journey your Daddy, Alexia and I made across the open land. I want you to remember playing in the river. Making blanket forts and sandcastles. Can you do that for Mommy?” Emori signed and waited.

Despite being only three, Blue knew how to speak and understood a whole language with his fingers. He replied, “Okay. I will. I love you Mommy.” His fingers formed the universal ‘I love you’ sign. One that Murphy and Emori had taught Alexia even before Blue came around. 

“I love you too, my Blue.” Emori’s lips formed the words as she signed. Blue was slowly learning a few lip movements, ‘I love you’ being one of the first.

Emori and Blue layed down side by side and watched the stars. They watched the little balls of fire flicker in the dark, trying to survive in a world of darkness. Sometimes it felt like they were those little pieces of light. And maybe they were. But it would always be true that as a collective group, stars burn even brighter. Hopefully tomorrow would bring the truth of that, and that The City Of Light would accept them, bringing them the answers they needed. The nourishment, the untold riches, and safety people like Emori, like Blue, needed. Tomorrow would be either what they needed or their greatest fears. Murphy, Emori, Alexia and Blue would face the truth as one; as a family.

  
  


**DAY 33**

They reached the gleaming city at the edge of the desert. A long hike up a few sand hills hadn’t been an easy feat, but everyone was too excited to try to complain. Murphy was acting like a kid on Christmas, grabbing Emori’s hand and smiling. He was hoping that this was going to be the answers they had travelled so far and long for.

Realistically, no one knew how to enter. There were large slabs of golden rock in the place of doors. “Are we gonna go inside?” Alexia asked, not truly expecting an answer.

Murphy opened his mouth to speak, but instead, one of the slabs shifted just slightly. Enough for a human-like stature to squeeze through. Hesitation only lasted a moment, before Murphy took the step forward that was necessary to convince his family to as well. “Whatever happens, we are together.” Murphy took Alexia’s hand and Emori’s. Emori’s other hand held tight to Blue’s. It took only seconds for them to pass through. At last, the family was inside The City Of Light.

Golden rays illuminated the roofless palace. Sunlight streamed in through invisible windows, creating an angelic glow. It was magical and captivating. The four travellers were unwashed and filthy, looking extremely out of place in this world of beauty. Gold trinkets lined the walls, jewels spilled from the pictures on the walls. As they ventured further, a room of food could be seen. Practically anything a person could want. And it was all in their grasp.

“But what about our mutations?” Emori’s voice rang out, echoing through the city of wonder. “Is there anyone there?”

A voice, from far away, called out. “We hear you.”

Murphy instinctively pushed Alexia behind him, and Emori did the same with Blue. “Who’s speaking?”

“We are The City Of Light. We are the answers to all your questions. We bring you riches. We are your everything.”

Emori and Murphy exchanged a glance. What was this world, this place, a possible haven? “Can you cure them, this woman and girl of their dysfunctionally fused fingers and this boy of his hearing incapability?” Murphy gave a quick hand squeeze to Emori, letting her know he didn’t agree with what he was saying. However sometimes things needed to be worded a certain way for others to understand.

“We can’t cure them of their imperfections.” The voice said. “We would not know what those imperfections are.”

“But you must!” Emori was close to tears at this point. “It’s the only way we’ll survive. Forget about me, please, just cure them. The settlers, the ones migrating across the lands to exterminate and outcast frikdreinas, will never settle for disformed ones. My children need to be safe. Please, I’m begging you.”

In the midst of the emotions being shown by Emori, a clear--cut answer was expressed. “We cannot do such a thing.”

Murphy wasn’t having any of this. They hadn’t crossed millions of miles, experienced such daring hardships for a false answer. The City Of Light did not provide all the answers. It was wrongly sought after. And Murphy was about to make them, whoever that was, pay. He was ready for this beautiful but deceitful place, to crumble at his feet. He would do that for his family

Instead, he didn’t move. It was clear he couldn’t, because Emori was distraught, clutching onto Murphy like he was her lifeboat. Holding her, Murphy gripped his wife and the kids tighter. They would figure something else out. They would have tobto Alexia and Blue’s lives depended on it. They would fight for their children, until their last breath.

From between two gold statues far away, a figure appeared. It looked like a woman with long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was headed right for them, a determined look on her face. There was nowhere for Murphy to hide his children so he forced them behind him and drew a knife from his pack. “I’m not afraid to use my knife,” Murphy warned, as the woman continued to approach. “If you’re with the settlers wanting all frikdreinas to be outcasted, I am telling you now that you will not force anything on my kids.”

“Relax, I’m not going to do anything,” The woman assured Murphy, her hands up in mock surrender. “And why would I be with the settlers? They’re terrible people. Plus, I’m the type of person they want outcasted.”

Murphy didn’t lower his knife, but he allowed for Emori to stand next to him instead of behind him. “Really?” Emori said. 

The woman nodded. “Yeah. My leg got screwed up in an unplanned accident. I’m Raven Reyes, by the way.” She stuck out her hand for them to shake. Blue was still sleeping in Emori’s arms, but Emori leaned forward with her left hand outstretched. The mutated one. Raven didn’t even blink an eye, and turned to Alexia next, who was peeking out from behind Murphy’s leg. “Hi. You must be eight, I’m guessing?” 

Alexia’s eyes were wide. “How did you know?” She asked.

“Lucky guess.” Raven winked and held out her hand. “I’m Raven.”

“I’m Alexia.” She shook Raven’s hand too, also with her disformed one. Raven smiled and finally turned to Murphy.

“There’s a camp in the center of this vast place, where us frikdreina’s have created a sanctuary, safe from the settlers. When we saw you approaching, we had a feeling you were searching for The City Of Light,” Raven explained.

“We were. I mean, we still are. Are you the haven in the middle of the riches?” Murphy was still weary of Raven, but asking questions couldn’t hurt.

“Of sorts. The City Of Light first accepted a group of outcasts many moons ago, saying they couldn’t cure their imperfections but at least could help in protecting them. Over the months, others have come and gone. And we’d like to offer up our camp of shelter and safety to you four as well.”

Emori looked at Murphy, who looked back at her. The City Of Light _had_ provided them with the answers they needed. The legends were true. Finally, Murphy looked back at Raven’s expectant expression and nodded. “We will take you up on your offer. Thank you.” At last he accepted her outstretched hand.

“Great! Let me show you our ‘haven’.” Raven led the way back between the two golden statues, winding the family through a series of turns until it was clear that only someone who knew the grounds could get them to the safe haven. Murphy could breathe a little easier now. 

Trees began to appear after a short distance. And bushes sprang up, with leafy fronds too. The place of this sanctuary looked very lush. Raven stopped in front of a large plank covered in ivy. “Welcome to your new home,” she said, pushing open the door.

Beaming light washed over the travellers, as behind the gate revealed a dusty clearing. Though they were strangers, children ran and danced around the four newcomers standing in the open space. Raven stood with her hands on her hips smiling at Murphy, Emori, Alexia and Blue as they took in their surroundings. Some of the children had noticeable defects like Emori and Alexia’s hands but others seemed perfectly typical on the outside, similar to Blue.

A young boy who looked about Alexia’s age, ran up to them. Half of his face looked as though it had been thoroughly burned in some sort of accident. He waved at Alexia, and though she was normally out-spoken, she only waved back and smiled shyly. “Hi! I’m Thomas but everyone calls me Tommy. What’s your name?” 

“Alexia. My mommy and daddy call me Xia though.” She smiled and pointed at his face. “I have a special part about me too.”

Thomas looked down at Alexia’s outstretched hand and a small grin spilled onto his cheeks. “That’s so cool! Wanna go play with me and my friends?”

Alexia turned to her father and mother, asking silent permission to speak to this new person. Murphy gave a small nod, and Emori smiled encouragingly at her daughter. “Go ahead sweetie,” she said.

“Okay.” Alexia ran after Thomas, dashing through the dusty path and disappearing amongst the ferns without a glance back. Murphy’s heart leaped a little; he was happy for his daughter but he was sad to watch her go. Beside him, Emori’s gaze followed in the same direction their daughter had gone, and her right hand slipped into his, squeezing lightly.

“She’ll be safe, here, and with the other children,” Raven reassured them. “This place, a safe haven if you want to call it that, is meant to keep all special children and adults alike, safe and free from harm. Those without special differences are welcome as well. In this camp, we do our part to help out, such as farming or building new structures. In return we will provide a place for you to live in peace. Does that sound okay for you guys?”

Murphy looked at Raven, then Emori. “What do you say?” he whispered to his wife, the girl he knew would say yes, though he of course was still going to ask. They had come in search of the City Of Light, an apparent perfect place but again, they had been cast out. By chance, they were faced with this wonderful new life, filled with security and a community of those similar and different to Murphy’s wife and children. The thought of a new future, one where his kids could grow up free of judgement sounded pretty damn good.

Emori squeezed Murphy’s hand again, and nodded. “I’m all in if you are.”

Turning back to Raven, Murphy said, “That sounds great.”

A smile spread across Raven’s face. “That’s wonderful! I’ll get someone to show you around. But first,” Raven crouched down to Blue’s eye level, as he hid behind Emori’s leg and sucked his thumb. “What’s your name?” 

Emori crouched down next to her son and wrapped an arm around her waist. “This is Blue. He’s deaf, so we have to sign to him.” Emori pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and brushed some messy curls from his eyes. “Wave to our new friend,” she signed, while speaking slowly as always, so he could practice reading lips.

“Hi!” Blue waved and spelled out his name. “B-L-U-E.” 

Murphy was prepared for Raven to be wary of Blue. But Raven seemed to take Blue’s random hand gestures in stride, just as she had Emori and Alexia’s hands. “Please tell Blue that I love his name. And there are a few other deaf members around that I’d love to introduce him to.”

Murphy was the one this time who conveyed the message to Blue. In return, Raven got another sweet smile. “Thank you,” Murphy mouthed to Raven. 

Emori hoisted Blue onto her hip and scanned the clearing. “Where did my daughter disappear to?”

“There’s a small grassy space just through those ferns where the kids like to play. She’ll be safe, don’t worry,” Raven reassured the worried mother. “If you want, I can show you around before I get on with my tech work?”

“That would be great.” Smiles beaming off their faces, Murphy, Emori and Blue followed Raven into what would be their new future. The new future where things that made you different ended up being special and celebrated. A place where Murphy and Emori didn’t have to worry about their children being cast out. It was going to be a dream.

Later, Alexia came running back to find her parents. Emori was already inside their makeshift shelter putting Blue to sleep, so Alexia sat on her father’s knee and cuddled up against him. “Daddy, I’m happy.”

Murphy pushed the hair out his daughter’s eyes. “That’s good, Xia. Mommy and I are happy too.” Happy didn’t fully describe the feeling he was feeling. Relief was the initial emotion he felt, happiness came later. Both Murphy and Emori got to see the med-bay where in a mere five and a half months, their newest edition would be brought into the world. 

Regardless of that child’s appearance or capabilities, they would be loved. They would know nothing but love. Emori wasn’t going to let anyone or anything come in the way of her and the safety of her child. Murphy wasn’t going to let anything happen to his little family, of imperfect perfection. The world was a scary place and it wasn’t always going to be kind. Although maybe in this place, he could be happy for as long as time allowed. Life was precious and Murphy wasn’t about to waste what he had. So he hugged his daughter close and rocked her to sleep with the stars as a backdrop to their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (after results):
> 
> Hi! I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who read/commented/kudo'ed my submission for Chopped 3.0 Final Round (Round 4). I appreciate all of you guys and am so shocked by the results (I had no idea my fic had a 'plot twist', shows what I know).
> 
> Round 3 & 4 of Chopped 3.0 were my first ever submissions and I was quite nervous when I made my first "post" for Chopped. Everyone else who wrote is so talented and I'm very thankful for finding this wonderful community of fanfic writers. Can't wait until the next challenge :)
> 
> ~
> 
> "Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge.  
> A fanfiction challenge for writers of The 100 Fandom! Hoping to spread positivity and inspire creativity!"  
> Find all the other amazing fanfics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Chopped_3_Round_4)


End file.
